Vehicles are often controlled remotely. Original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) commonly install software in vehicles that communicates with a transponder (e.g., a key fob) providing a user remote access to the vehicle. For example, the key fob may allow the user to wirelessly unlock doors and/or start the vehicle when in proximity. The key fob may provide convenience to the user in allowing access to vehicle controls without being physically within the vehicle, but the remote access is limited in range and functionality.
Recent technology advancements have increased wireless connectivity through mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and personal computers. The mobile devices provide nearly unlimited range and access over any number of objects and systems, for example, through designated software applications (e.g., apps). However, sometimes the mobile device cannot be entrusted with sensitive data required to control vehicle operations. First, the mobile devices are designed for general purpose functions and lack the necessary security features. Second, the mobile devices may be designed and manufactured by a third party, and thus the vehicle maker cannot ensure that the mobile device is secure. It would be desirable to increase the connectivity of vehicles while maintaining security.
The disclosed remote control system is directed to mitigating or overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the prior art.